dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Vega
Queen Vega (女王ベガ), is the queen of all Saiyans and the wife of King Vegeta and the mother of Vegeta IV and Tarble.After her people were annexed by King Cold's Cold Army she had no choice but to pledge allegiance, but still kept power over his people, this continued into the Saiyans time under Frieza's Frieza Force, until the tyrant slaughtered them. 'Appearance' Queen Vega's appearance consist of a wild hairstyle that is shoulder length. Her hair color and eye color is black. Her attire is made up of a black armor with light green shoulder pads held for a pink cape. Underneath the pink cape and armor she dons, he wears a light blue tight suit, a gold necklace with one blue crystal, a pair of whot gloves, a pair of white Frieza Force boots, and a white skirt with a pink stripe at the bottom with his tail wrapped around the skirt. Queen Vega.png|Queen Vega in Dragon Ball Minus 'Personality' Queen Vegeta appears to be prideful and Maiden like, and a symbol of Saiyan pride. Although she is a Saiyan Queen, she has come to terms with the fact that his people have no real freedom under Frieza, but he does not let this feeling on to his people. 'Background' Queen Vega was born on Planet Sadala to her parents. 'Dragon Ball Minus' After a conflict on Sadala led to the planet's destruction, Vega and the Saiyans crash land on Planet Plant and meet the Tuffle in Age 550. After a War for the planet begin, Vega fights in the Saiyan - Tuffle War which started in Age 720 and ended in Age 730. After the planet is renamed Vegeta, The Saiyans are annexed by the galactic overlord King Cold, who forces them to conquer planets so that they can be sold. In Age 732, King Vegeta marries his Queen Veka and give birth to his eldest son, Vegeta IV. King Cold retires and Frieza takes over in his position, resulting in the Cold Force being renamed to the Frieza Force. Queen Vega and King Vegeta, second son, Tarble is born. Due to lacking the fighting spirit of a Saiyan, it is decided to send Tarble to Planet Tech Tech, as he considered Tarble's gentle nature to be an embarrassment to the royal family. Queen Vega along with most of the Saiyans are killed after Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta in Age 737. Fortunately, both her and Gine's sons (Kakarot & Raditz) survived the planet's destruction along with Saiyan General Nappa as they were off planet when Frieza attacked. Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz would continue to work under Frieza. her younger son, Tarble grew up on Planet Tech-Tech and eventually married a female Tech-Tech named Gure. 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Saiyan Power'- A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, enabling them to heal faster and simultaneously improve compared to before. *''Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Execution Star' – A Full Power Energy Wave. *'Wild Sense' – A variation of the Afterimage Technique that allows the user to counterattack right after dodging the opponent's attack. *'Explosive Wave '- a burst of ki energy emitted from the entire body. *'Royal Flush' - a full power energy wave used by Queen Vega. Queen Vega shoots the attack from one hand, with the other arm supporting the one that is firing the attack. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - also known as Super Energy Wave Volley. a combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate. |-|Forms and transformations= 'Great Ape' like all Saiyans from Universe 7, Queen Vega has the ability to transform into a Great Ape using a Full Moon or a artificial moon. Queen Vega has mental control over the transformation.